The present invention relates to digital document management systems.
Document management systems often interface with a variety of devices in offices or other places of business. For example, a document management system may interface with scanners, printers, and computers via a local area network or intranet to which each device is connected. Many document management systems are designed in a manner that allows a user to scan a document and save the document to a local database, print the document from the local database using a local printer, or view the document from the local database using a local computer.